


It’ll Last Longer

by Aquillandink



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack and Janet Drake’s Questionable Parenting, M/M, Mystery, Obligatory No Capes AU, Photographer Tim, Pining Tim Drake, Secretive Jason, Stephanie Brown is a Good Friend, eventually, slow burn? maybe, will add tags as updates happen!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquillandink/pseuds/Aquillandink
Summary: Timothy Drake is a new and upcoming photographer. Along with his best friend, Stephanie Brown, he’s started his own photography studio, and he’s dead-set on getting away from the family business and making a name for himself using only his talent. Things are looking up when he finds Kory, the perfect female model to represent his company, and with her comes her roommates...one of which happens to be exactly what Tim is looking for in a male model.Tim desperately wants Jason Todd to work with him. Jason refuses. He wants Tim to stay out of his life, for his own safety, but Tim is nothing if not persistent. And throughout all this, Tim is troubled by the feeling that things are not what they seem with his new friends. He was always a curious soul. He could only hope that curiosity wouldn’t kill the cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I’m a real sleepy child. I’ve had this idea for months, and what originally started as a birthday gift for an internet friend (who just adores Jaytim) has turned into this big hooplah of a plot. I hope some of you can enjoy this! Remember, it won’t always be perfect and my writing is not for everyone. If you don’t like my writing, that’s okay, just don’t read it. <3 For the rest of you, thank you so much for the support on my previous stories. This is my first multi-chapter did, and I’m very excited! Let’s do this y’all

Tim sighed, trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head. He rubbed his temples, eyes squeezed shut tightly. The smell of coffee was strong in the air, and at the moment, the room was silent other than the soft ticking of the clock and the scribbling of the blonde girl next to him with her pen. He cracked his eyes open to gaze at his assistant with the most pitiful face he could muster. She paused in her writing long enough to glance at him, snickered at his expression, and got right back to work. She didn’t even bother trying to hide the wicked grin on her face.

"I'm firing you," Tim mumbled. 

Steph’s grin didn't falter. "No, you're not," she taunted him. Tim slumped further in his seat and took a sip of bitter coffee, burning his tongue. With a grimace, he set the plastic cup down. Contrary to what everyone assumed, he didn't even like coffee that much. It didn’t taste any good. The only upside was that it kept him alert when he was running on empty. Like now, for instance.

"We've been at it for hours, Steph," he raked his fingers through his tangled hair, pulling out the thin band that held it back and wincing at the tug. He attempted to smooth it out and pull it back into the half-ponytail once more.

"I get the whole interview thing. We can see how they interact and see the parts of their personality that the application and resumé didn't cover," he sighed as Steph pulled the band from his hand and moved behind him to pull his hair back herself. He stared at the door, a frown tugging at his lips as her long fingernails scraped his scalp. "But all I've really discovered is that most of these guys are douchebags, and that I can sit in the same spot while hearing the same answers for approximately three hours before I lose touch with my existence and start to dissociate," he muttered.

Steph finished helping him with his hair and moved back to her chair with another big grin on her face. “Now _that_ would be a hilarious thing to tweet. Good media. I can see it on the front of every gossip magazine now,” she paused to make a square with her fingers and hold it in front of Tim’s face. “Young Drake Heir Slash Rising Photographer Doubts His Existence. Climbs Mountain To Achieve Inner Peace. Four Wounded and Two Missing.” 

Tim gave her an irritated look. The blonde rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder good-naturedly. 

"Seriously, though. I know it sucks ass. But this is good. You and I both know that modeling is about more than just looking pretty. You're getting big, Timmers. We-," she paused to poke his nose. "-are going to be a really popular photography studio soon. We need models that we can be proud of, and right now, we need a fresh new face that doesn't make us want to punch it," she told him before sipping at her own beverage. Tim sighed again.

"Quit sighing."

"I'm not."

"You just did."

“That's just how I breathe sometimes."

"You breathe like an asshole."

Steph was a good best friend. She was officially his assistant, but she basically held everything together. Sometimes he felt more like her assistant than vice versa, and surprisingly, he didn't mind it much. Steph was clever, full of spirit, and she had the best heart out of all the people he knew.

But she could be irritating as hell when she wanted to be.

Tim's chair creaked as he leaned back in it. He squinted at the lights above them, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "I don't think we're going to find him. We're looking for a male model with a unique look and a good personality that’s not already in the modeling business. Maybe we're too picky?" He mused.

Steph's pen stopped once again. He could feel her gaze on him. She clicked her tongue doubtfully. "Trust yourself. If those are the qualifications you want our model to meet, then we'll find a guy who meets them." Her voice was soothing, and he closed his eyes, briefly allowing himself a moment to feel tired. Then he was sitting up, glancing at her and offering a smile that he hoped looked more confident than he felt.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," he mumbled. He half-heartedly began to shuffle through his notes from today's interviews, not really reading any of them.

Only 7 men had shown up today, all of whom were very handsome, but only 3 had the sort face Tim found interesting enough to photograph. One had spent the whole interview flirting with a very unimpressed Steph. Another one had the biggest ego Tim had ever seen, and he spent the whole time talking about how impressive he thought his application had been. The best candidate so far was the third he'd been interested in, but he was really nervous and stumbled through the interview with sweat dripping from his forehead.

Tim had sort of been looking for a big personality. Someone who would represent him well in the ways he couldn’t himself. 

He hadn't always dreamed of rising above all the other studios and photographers. He absolutely idolized them and only ever wanted to be on their level. He only wanted to take pictures and put them out for others to see. He only wanted to spread beauty, with no real desire to be the best. 

It didn't last long. He was 14 when the incident happened. And he realized how terrible people could be. What they would do for money.

He wanted to build everything on genuine passion for taking photos, and he wanted good people to take his photos of. He wanted to take a risk with choosing a model with no previous experience. It seemed poetic in some way.

Steph made an interested noise beside him. Tim glanced over to see her separating one paper out of the stack. "What is it?" He craned his neck to look, but Steph was already picking the paper up and spinning her chair to where he couldn't see. Tim groaned and folded his arms on the desk, resting his chin on them with defeat.

Tim watched as Steph scanned the page. She nodded, lowering the page. "Hey. Tim-buck-two. Buddy. Best friend of mine," she began sweetly. Tim scrunched up his face.

"What do you want?" He asked with dread. Steph didn't even bother with mock offense, a large cheshire grin spreading over her face.

"I think we should have Kory help choose a model."

Tim blinked. He hesitated, and there was a beat of silence before he turned his chair to better face his friend.

A nervous hum escaped him as he rolled up the sleeves of his button up. "I don't know, Steph. She doesn't have experience choosing models," he reminded her.

Steph lazily pointed a finger at him. "We have exactly _one_ more experience in that than her. And that was choosing her," she reminded him. Tim began to chew his lip again before he caught himself and stopped.

"What brings this on, anyway?" He wondered out loud. Steph waved a hand as she rolled her chair closer to him. She passed him the paper.

"I was looking at all the previous applications for our female model. Looking at the ones we had liked before settling on Kory, trying to compare them to the ones we read through today-" she paused to grab her hot chocolate, heaped with melted marshmallows. "-and I guess I never took hers out. I just started thinking that she might like to have a say on who she'll be working with."

Tim had to admit it made sense. He was hesitant to let anyone help him with something this big. If Steph wasn't his best friend, he wouldn't even let her help him. There was a certain vision he wanted to capture, and he couldn't put it to words if he tried.

Kory was the perfect choice for his main female model. She was gorgeous in a way that wasn't conventional, and she had been nothing but kind in her interactions with them while still maintaining confidence. He was ecstatic to have her. And of course he wanted her to be comfortable with her future co-worker, considering he wanted to do lots of shoots with the both of them. It was just...something he was hesitant about.

"...I don't know. You know I'm sort of a control freak," Tim pointed out. Steph rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, Tim. Been your friend for years. We dated. I'm very familiar with your weirdness," she snorted. Tim shrugged his shoulders, showing his palms in surrender.

"I don't know if I can trust her enough to let her help with this big a decision," Tim confessed. Steph pursed her lips.

"Okay, how about this," She began. "Earlier today, Kory invited me for dinner tomorrow evening. We were going to finish up all of the paperwork. How about you tag along and get to know her? Then you can decide if you want to let her help choose. Because we aren't getting anywhere with just the two of us. We need a new approach."

Tim glanced at his phone and frowned. "But you're telling me so last minute. I might not be able to schedule it in," he attempted to protest, but Steph was already beginning to pack up all of the papers. 

"I’m going to make it _weird_. I _know_ I am. Do I have to go?" He complained.

Steph swept away the work in front of him and slid it all into his folder. "As your assistant, I technically can't make you do anything. But as your best friend, yeah, you totally do."

Tim grunted and stood. It felt amazing as he stretched his legs for the first time in hours. He began to pull on his navy jacket that was draped over the back of his chair. Spring was approaching, but it was still near freezing at times in Gotham. He took his folders from Steph and tucked them carefully away in his bag, next to his laptop.

The cold air immediately began to bite at his face the moment the pair stepped out of their studio. Tim shivered and turned to lock the building's door behind him. Maybe he could get a winter photoshoot done if they managed to find the right guy in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts for this chapter:  
> \- Tim and Steph are childhood friends  
> \- Tim’s mother died years ago, his father is remarried and still alive, currently. Tim became an emancipated adult at 16 and moved out.  
> \- Tim and Steph are 19  
> \- Tim is only recently opening up his own photography studio  
> \- The things I left vague are vague for a reason! You’ll be getting answers as the story progresses :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! Any predictions as to what will happen? (I’m very cliché, we can all guess what’s going to go down at dinner)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Steph head to Kory’s apartment for dinner and meet one of her roommates. On the way there, Tim witnesses the nature of her neighborhood, and it doesn’t quite sit right with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you’re thinking. Wow, 2 chapters in 2 days? Are you an imposter?   
> The answer is yes, I’ve been replaced by spring break Ronnie, who can apparently write much more than regular Ronnie. 
> 
> But yeah, thank you guys so much for your support so far! This is the last one that will seem a bit slow, I’ve already got chapter 3 written, and it picks up a lot. Hope you guys enjoy, Jason will come into the picture tomorrow when I post the next chapter!

Tim threw an arm over his face. He was sprawled out on his unmade bed, phone facedown beside his head. "I'm not going. I'm ugly, Steph.” For such dramatic words, he said them in an incredibly bored tone. Steph made an irritated noise over the phone.

"That's your fifth lame excuse. If you're going to pretend to be a drama queen, at least put some emotion into it," Steph advised him. Tim rolled his eyes. In all honestly, he wasn't even dressed for this yet. He still wore the old basketball shorts and t-shirt he had changed into after his shower.

What do you even wear to dinner with your model? Formal?

No, couldn't be. Steph had told him this morning that it was just going to be in Kori's apartment with her roommates. But the clothes he wore around his own apartment didn't quite seem appropriate. Hell, he was almost out of contacts, too. He was basically a mess at the moment.

"Timothy Jackson Drake, if you don't get off your ass and get ready, I'm going to personally come put you in Dick's disco pants," Steph threatened. Tim grimaced and moved to his closet. That threat was more than enough to get him moving, truly.

Tim rolled his sore shoulders as he pulled off his shirt. His body ached, especially in his lower back and shoulder area. No matter how much he wished it could say was from a vigorous work out routine, it was more likely from being bent over paperwork so much these days. He'd actually been slacking on his normal exercises more than he'd care to admit. He hadn’t been to the gym since last week. 

A little tired sigh escaped his lips as he pulled on nice jeans and a gray sweater over a crisp white button up. Extremely simple but not _overly_ casual. Steph would tease him.

It could be worse. He could have worn khakis.

Tim squared his jaw as he met his own icy stare in the mirror. His mother used to say that the key to establishing your professionalism and your leadership during a first impression was eye contact. His father had argued it was a firm handshake. But they both agreed that it all added up to confidence, which Tim was good at pretending to have a lot of. His fingers twitched with nervous energy, but he quickly schooled his posture into a calm and relaxed one.

"Ready? I'm about to be in front of your building, so it better be a yes," Steph's voice called through the phone gripped in his hand. Tim nodded, despite being alone in his room.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 

And just as the kind universe would have it, Tim didn't like Kori's neighborhood.

Maybe that was pretentious of him. It probably was, he thought, judging a book by its cover. Maybe he was no better than the publishers that used to laugh and turn him down when they saw he was so young. 

To be fair, it wasn't really the appearance of their little part of town. Sure, their apartment building was a bit overgrown. There were obvious cracks in the brick where nature was trying it's best to reclaim things, growing in the cracks and the crevices. But it wasn't that at all. He found that a bit poetic in its own way, and even thought he might like to take pictures of it if he ever did a city shoot. 

His favorite part of the neighborhood was a little children’s park a couple blocks before he reached the apartment buildings. There was a little pond that was surrounded with mossy rocks and daffodils, and it only had minimal playground equipment. A swing, a merry-go-round, a slide. The light fell beautifully there in the evening, and it had such potential as a shoot location. 

So, yeah. Even if things looked a little worn, that alone wouldn't deter Tim from a place.

It was more the people than anything. 

He'd seen the closest communities formed in places like this, but there were crooks, too. 

Tim had seen a few cops ignore a mugging just a few blocks back.

He’d been sitting in the taxi, staring out the window blankly as he wondered if this would even work. On the street they were passing, a series of sudden movements caught his attention. He turned his head to see two men beginning to beat another man with some sort of long, thin pole. Tim’s eyes widened. It looked like it could’ve been used as a stake of some sort previously, but Tim felt his stomach drop as he watched two men take turns and beat another human so ruthlessly with it.

“Shit, Stephanie, should I call the cops?” Tim asked, eyes unable to look away from the violence and fingers already fumbling to unlock his phone. Their taxi driver grunted. 

“There’s a couple o’ the blue bastards over there.”

Tim glanced around in confusion. He spotted two officers walking out of a convenience store a short distance away. He let out a breath of relief. The cops seemed to have noticed.

Then, his blood had run cold.

The cops glanced over, exchanged a look, and just...pretended it wasn’t happening. Turned their backs. It filled hims stomach with so much dread that he felt physically sick. Even Stephanie’s strong hand gripping his own tightly didn’t help to comfort him. 

There must be some reason. There _had_ to be some sort of logic to it. Something wasn’t right here.

But sometimes, it simply seemed like there wasn't a soul left uncorrupt. 

Steph pulled him out of the spiral of his thoughts by shoving him lightly. Tim snapped back to the present, a bit surprised to see they had stopped in front of a door already. It wasn't an extremely big building. He should have figured it wouldn't have exceptionally long halls.

"I know you don't really like spending more time than you have to around people you don't know, but it's good to step out of your comfort zone," Steph offered from his side. Tim glanced at her. Her blonde hair was loose and fell down her shoulders in thin waves, and her hands were shoved in the pockets of her purple coat. It was comforting to see her looking just like she always did. Steph was his only constant. 

She flashed him a reassuring smile. It did help a little to soothe his nerves. Without any further warning, she lifted her fist and knocked on the door.

"One moment!"

Tim heard a few worryingly loud crashes before the door swung open and he was being crushed against his model’s chest before he could get a word in.

Now, Tim wasn’t a scrawny guy. Sure, a bit on the shorter side for the average male gothamite, but he exercised well and his diet wasn’t _complete_ trash, regardless of what Stephanie would say. However, he didn’t even begin to compare to all 6 feet and 4 inches of Kory Anders, who was also ridiculously strong and didn’t seem to realize. 

“Ribs,” Tim managed to squeak out. There was a gasp before he was released and his feet touched the ground, only feeling slightly winded. He shook his head to clear it before looking up. Kory had her long curly hair slicked and tied back into a high ponytail, and she effortlessly pulled off a nostalgic look with her acid washed, high-waisted jeans (which Tim secretly adored) and a cropped Beatles t-shirt (which Tim openly adored). She laughed as her dark skin flushed darker. 

“I apologize. You agreed to dinner at my home, so I had assumed we’d moved from handshakes to hugs,” she explained, smiling down at him. Her teeth were stunningly white and very distracting.

Tim smiled back as he straightened his shirt, flustered. “It’s alright, it just caught me off guard.” 

A movement behind Kory caught Tim’s eye. He leaned over and peeked into the apartment, noting in the back of his head that it was only sparsely decorated with old looking furniture. He knew she wasn’t rich, just due to where she lived, but he still always felt a bit guilty that he was so well off from being born into a wealthy family. 

The thing that struck him as strange was that there were tools and small piles of scrap metal, wires, nuts, and bolts in random places. A guy not much older than them lay sprawled across their faded couch, fiddling with some sort of machine, his clothes and face covered in grease. Long ginger hair was tied back none too neatly, with escaped strands sticking to his oil-streaked face.

Kory ushered him and Steph into the apartment, practically pulling their coats off herself and placing them neatly on the hook. Tim’s fingers twitched nervously as the guy on the couch glanced up at him, looking the two visitors up and down. He grinned at them.

“You the ones that are gonna make our princess a star?” He chuckled. Steph straightened up with a smirk of her own. She jabbed Tim in the ribs with her elbow. He winced and shot her a look.

“Well, Timmy?” She coaxed.

Tim sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. This was part of the gig. He needed to learn how to flip the switch that allowed him to act natural and be social at a moment’s notice. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he gave the ginger a small but real smile. 

“Kory’s already a star. Now, she just has the resources to show people what’s been there the whole time,” he answered honestly. The guy on the couch stared at him for another minute, taking him in, and then his grin stretched wider than before. 

“I’m Roy Harper, Kory’s roommate. Nice to meetcha, Timmy.”

Tim’s shoulders relaxed as he practically melted in relief, pleased to have answered correctly. “It’s Tim, actually,” he chuckled. Kory threw her arms around him once more, completely lifting him off the ground with the force of her hug. Tim did not yelp, but he did make a very sudden and loud noise of surprise. 

“Ko-Kory! Kory, _you’re going to wrinkle my shirt, put me down-“_

Tim could barely be heard over Kory gushing about how wonderful he was and Steph cackling along with Roy. 

This was definitely uncharted territory for a business dinner. The ones Tim had attended had always been overly formal, and truthfully, they felt artificial. Small talk was a brief formality and exchanged pleasantries followed a script, it seemed. 

But this felt...personal. Genuine, maybe. None of them were putting on a front when it came to their personalities. And Tim was out of his element. 

It was stressful. But he couldn’t deny that it was bound to get interesting, and Tim had always been a curious soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts for this chapter:  
> \- Dick is mentioned here! He may come into play later, but all you need to know now is that he was Tim’s neighbor growing up. He actually used to babysit Tim on occasion.  
> \- Roy and Kory are both very interested in each other, but neither one of them will admit it.  
> \- I’m not exaggerating when I say Tim is way too nosy for his own good. He’s rude a lot of the time without even meaning to be or realizing it because he’s so caught up in answering his own questions. He takes in everything.   
> \- Steph hates khakis. Tim sometimes wears them just to kill her spirit. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Do you guys think we’ll have a meet cute in the next chapter when Jason comes in? Or do you think Tim is gonna do what Tim does best and psych everyone out accidentally?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets to know Kory and Roy, and finally meets Jason. He leaves with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update number 3 on the third day. Now you guys know I’ve been replaced by a more efficient clone. 
> 
> But I couldn’t wait to get this chapter out! We finally meet Jason, even if it is brief. This is a slow burn, but now you’ll be seeing Jason a LOT more often. Tim is lowkey a stalker. Thank you guys again for all the love you’ve shown this story, now let’s settle down and enjoy the shitshow that is Tim Drake Doing Literally His Worst.

Dinner was _exceptional._

Tim hadn’t had a good home cooked meal in forever, so anything would have been nice. But Kory’s enchiladas were the best he’d ever had. Hands down. 

“Seriously, that was amazing. That was like, next level delicious.” Tim pushed his plate back, feeling full and warm. He let out a happy sigh. “Why are you not a professional chef? Not that I’m complaining, obviously, since I get to shoot you.” He added quickly after a sharp elbow to his ribs from Steph. He frowned as he rubbed the spot with his left hand, wondering in the back of his head whether she’d hit him enough times yet for a bruise to form. It certainly felt like it.

Kory laughed at his question. “I actually didn’t make dinner. It was my other roommate, Jason. He’s sorry he couldn’t be home for dinner, he-um...” Kory trailed off, looking suddenly uncomfortable. A sudden tension clouded the air around the table, thick enough that Tim felt like he was choking on it.

Steph’s fingers brushed his wrist under the table, either giving or seeking reassurance. She could feel it, too. Confused and curious, Tim slipped into the hyperawareness he’d trained himself to use when observing people. He had been told as a kid that it worked well in business for detecting lies and bad intentions in a partner. Told that it would help him see when he was being dealt a bad deal. Regardless of whether or not that was true, it definitely came in handy now. 

Tim noticed the way Kory tensed up, her finger twitching on her fork. She blinked, a little too rapid to be natural, and cleared her throat. Her eyes flickered to Roy for just a second, who jumped on her moment of hesitation.

“He had plans t’night. Said he hopes you two enjoy the meal, though. He knows his way around a damn kitchen, that’s for sure,” Roy interjected smoothly, his toothy grin falling into place. 

Tim tried to relax. He really did. There was something weird, but it wasn’t his business. It was obviously personal, and it didn’t seem like it would cause any interference with Kory being his model anyway. He didn’t have any reason to dwell on it. 

But he filed that exchange away in the back of his head anyway. Just in case.

Steph seemed relieved at the shift in the atmosphere, snickering along with Roy. “That’s an understatement. He’s seriously talented. And, speaking of talented...Kory, let’s talk,” she said. 

Tim sat straighter. They’d had time for pleasure, now time for business. He cleared his throat. 

“I’ve sort of been having a hard time finding a male model that I want to work alongside you. The guys I’ve interviewed...none of them have what you had.” It was easy to talk about his vision. Tim smiled to himself, feeling his confidence returning as he talked. 

“I want a unique look and a strong personality. But nobody I’ve looked at has shown me that. I’m going to have to keep searching, but...well, they say you attract what you are. Steph thinks if you help, we can find our guy faster and easier.”

Kory tapped her long nails on the table, face scrunched up with deep thought. She frowned at him. 

“You said _Stephanie_ wants my help. Do _you_ want it?” She asked. 

Tim blinked in surprise. “Honestly? Yesterday, I wasn’t sure. I’m, uh, a bit of a control freak. It’s in my nature,” he confessed. 

Steph scoffed. “Freako,” she muttered, but Tim could hear the affection in her tone. He raised his chin to give Kory his best smile.

“But now, I know that I’d really appreciate your help. I trust your opinion...I think,” he finished. The last comment earned him a slap on the shoulder from Steph and a loud laugh from Roy, but Kory didn’t seem offended in the slightest. She beamed at him, and Tim thanked whatever god was out there that they were at the table, because she would have definitely hugged him again otherwise. And her hugs were not gentle.

“Alright, then! I’ll set up some more ads online and around Gotham. In about a week we can hold more interviews, and I’ll text you the time and place,” Steph pulled out her phone and began typing, speaking briskly as she did so. 

The three of them quickly began setting a date and planning the time of the interviews while Roy stood and began to clean up. After he disappeared into their little kitchen, Kory leaned over and touched his hand. He paused from his planning to give her a questioning look. 

“Would you mind helping Roy out? He’s sort of helpless when it comes to house work. I’ll be there, too, in a moment. I just need to put this on my calendar,” she said. 

Tim stood and stretched, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, beginning to gather up plates. He wasn’t big on household chores either, having grown up with butlers and maids, but he wouldn’t mind getting to observe Roy a bit more. 

The two that lived here interested him. There seemed to be a lot of things purposely not addressed by the pair, and Tim’s heart beat faster with every question that caught in his throat before he could work up the nerve to ask it. 

Tim kept his eyes in the back of Roy’s head as he entered the kitchen. “Sink or dishwasher?” He asked after a second of hesitation. Roy jumped a little, turning to shoot Tim a glare. 

Tim narrowed his eyes and met the redhead’s eyes. He did feel bad for scaring the other, but he hadn’t done it on purpose. The two stared at each other for a few more seconds. Neither moved. 

Roy sighed. “I’ll get ‘em. Thanks for the help,” he muttered. Thankfully, he didn’t sound angry. Tim let him take the plates from his grasp without saying anything. He chewed his lip in thought, watching silently as Roy moved to the sink and began rinsing the dishes off. 

He was...jumpy. 

Tim glanced around the kitchen. He noticed some of the same piles of parts lying next to the coffee maker; small heaps of wires and small tools. He squinted, zeroing in on a folded strip of dark fabric holding about 20 small metal tools of various shapes and sizes. A tool kit. He took a step closer and noticed a small logo on it. 

_BikeMaster._

“You just gonna stand there and stare?” Roy’s voice called out, and Tim looked up from his moment of investigation. Roy hadn’t moved.

“You work on motorcycles, right?” Tim found himself blurting the question before he could stop himself. Roy turned to give him a strange look.

“Yeah. Work in a garage, but it’s also a personal hobby. I work on Jaybird’s bike a lot.”

Jaybird must be Jason. Tim cocked his head. 

“What’s wrong with his bike?”

Roy stared at him in silence for another minute. Tim watched as his face changed. His body language shifted. His demeanor went from unbothered by Tim’s presence to one he knew too well as Jack Drake’s son, famous for being intuitive and cunning by the public. 

Roy wasn’t taking him lightly anymore. He was cautious of Tim now.

Fuck.

Tim averted his eyes. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to pry.”

He felt Roy look at him for a few seconds longer, before he turned and resumed his dishwashing. “You ask a lot of questions. Be careful, kid. Don’t talk to anyone else in this neighborhood the way you talk to us. I like you, but not everyone here will.” He said. The vague reply had goosebumps rising along Tim’s skin. 

Roy turned off the sink and stretched, lifting his arms above his head. “Anyway, I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Jaybird that question yourself.”

Tim frowned. “You speak like I’ll be meeting him anytime soon.”

“He speaks like you’ll be meeting him now.”

Tim whipped around in surprise at the unknown voice, blue eyes stretched wide. That was the first sudden development. The second one was that when he turned, he found himself eye level with somebody’s neck, rather than their face. He dared a glance upwards. He barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping.

In Tim’s defense, he was a _photographer_. And from a photographer’s perspective, this man had a perfect face. Chiseled features, strong jawbone, thick lashes, nicely shaped lips...he was just a work of absolute art. His hair was thick, wavy and a deep black, with a shock of white running through the front. He had such _striking_ looks. Hell, Tim wasn’t blind to flaws, but even the small acne spots on his chin and the old, yellowing bruise on his temple seemed more like beauty marks than anything to Tim.

The man, presumably Jason, looked down at Tim with a smirk. It was almost like found Tim amusing, which he would have taken as condescending if he wasn’t so busy trying to memorize the green of Jason’s eyes and mentally plotting what color scheme might make them pop. 

Kory giggled at Tim, her arms wound around Jason’s neck from behind. Distantly, he was aware that everyone was now in the kitchen, and that he was probably supposed to have responded by now. 

“Can I take your picture?”

That was... _not_ what Tim had meant to say. 

He put his burning face in his hands, cheeks flushing pink as Roy laughed loudly at his question. He heard the smack of what could only be Stephanie’s palm against her face. When he worked up the guts, he peeked up through his fingers to see Jason looking-...yeah, definitely amused. 

Tim fought back the urge to die on the spot. Why did the universe hate him? Out of all the criminals and bad people on the planet, why did fate target him?

“Sorry. That was probably rude.” Tim sighed. He was on his second apology in a span of 5 minutes, and he dutifully packed the moment away for his nightly self-loathing session. He shook his head, trying to brush off the embarrassment.

Jason didn’t seem bothered. “Nah, it’s fine. Not much of a picture kinda’ guy, though. I’m not near as pretty as Kory,” he answered. Tim, thank the lord, had enough self-control to not immediately answer the way he wanted to. He ended up just nodding. Which, in hindsight, was almost worse. 

“I thought you were bringing the rest of the plates. Not a person,” he joked weakly to Kory. She tightened her hold on Jason’s broad shoulders, her smile friendly. Unaware of Tim’s inner desire to kick out their kitchen window and launch himself out of it. 

“I meant to, but Jason came home early and I got very excited to introduce you both. I let him and Stephanie meet, and it seems we came in here at the perfect time!”

Tim supposed you could call it perfect timing. If you were anyone but him.

Jason hesitated. Then, he held out his hand, seeming unsure whether this was the right way to greet him. “Jason Todd. But I’m sure you know that.”

Tim grasped the calloused hand and shook it slowly but firmly. It was warm, and he found his own hand fit nicely in the other’s grip. “I’m-“

“Going to have to cut this short,” Steph cut in, looking a bit nervous. Tim glanced at his watch. It was much later than he’d realized. He needed to be home, soon. He caught Steph’s gaze, and it was clear she wanted him to go before he said anything else, uh, smart.

What could he say? It was a natural talent. He was good at pissing people off. 

Tim let go of Jason’s hand. He paused. “Your enchiladas are great.” He offered.

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? You wanna take a picture of them?”

Tim flushed red again as Roy’s cackling started up again. Something in his chest fluttered happily, though. Steph grabbed hold of his wrist, but it was clear she was trying her best not to laugh. “C’mon, Timtac, we’ve got things to do.”

Tim said goodbye to Kory, double-checked the date of the interviews (just to be sure), slid on his coat, and walked out of the apartment building alongside Steph. The moment they stepped out into the cold city air, Tim took a deep breath. He let it out slow.

“That was...a lot.” He blinked. “Or maybe I am.”

Steph cracked up. She doubled over, giggling hysterically. “God, Tim! You’re literally a certifiable genius, but you’re _such_ a dumbass,” she managed to wheeze our, wiping away tears. Tim smacked her in the arm, embarrassed, but he could help his grin. 

“I told you I would do something weird around them.”

“You did not.”

“I did.”

“Show me a picture of you saying that.”

“I’m firing you, Stephanie.”

The blonde threw an arm around his shoulders, cheeks rosy from the cold and her own joy. “Sorry, Sorry. It’s just...only you could act the way you act and still leave with all three of those people liking you.”

Tim fidgeted with one of his coat buttons. “It got close with Roy. I did the thing again, where I get caught up in being nosy. I think I weirded him out. And then Jason came in and I just....” Tim trailed off. He swallowed nervously. 

“Is a person allowed to look that good? If I don’t get a picture of him I might actually lose my shit, Stephanie.” He groaned. 

Steph looked at him in interest. “He _is_ handsome. You should get with that,” she suggested, waggling her eyebrows. Tim ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, chuckling awkwardly. 

“I’m only interested in him from an artistic perspective. Even if I did like him like that, I can’t assume he’s into guys, Steph.” 

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “You can’t assume he’s into girls. You can’t assume _anything_ , so you shouldn’t rule out anything,” she shot back. Tim’s chest tightened for some reason. He decided not to read into it. 

They hailed a taxi. Tim was out of the building, but a strange feeling lingered. Something wasn’t right. Before he climbed into the back of their ride, he caught sight of a heavily damaged black motorcycle leaning against the side of the building, almost completely shielded from view by the overgrown bushes that grew along the stone wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts for this chapter:   
> \- Roy has a a tattoo sleeve on his left arm!   
> \- Starting this story, I was torn between spelling Star’s name as Kory or Kori. I chose Kory because it’s her human alias, but I’m considering changing it?  
> \- Jason is 6’1”. Tim is 5’7”.   
> \- Tim and Steph are the friends that are always smacking each other and nobody can tell if they like each other or not.  
> \- Jason is a great cook! He saved a bunch of his mother’s recipes and still uses them.   
> Thank you so much for reading! Tim is simultaneously a genius and a dumb bitch and it shows in every interaction he has. How do you think Tim will try to convince Jason to model for him? What are Kory, Roy, and Jason hiding? Will Tim ever stop being too nosy for his own good? (The answer is no.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets Dick to talk. Because the universe does its best to make his life interesting, Tim encounters Jason at the park. The two share a conversation and get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!! I apologize for the long wait! First I had finals, and then I unfortunately had to deal with the loss of a loved one, which kept me away from my writing. I’m so glad to have finished this chapter, though! It’s the longest one yet, but I was too tired to edit thoroughly, so I apologize for any mistakes! On this chapter, we get more hints as to what could be going on, as well as (you guessed it) more questions. But we’re getting somewhere. We’re finally going to start developing Jason and Tim’s relationship. Let’s do this!

Fourteen year old Tim lay trembling in his hospital bed. 

He had no serious injuries, as far as he had heard the doctors say. He was only staying until he was no longer dehydrated and could talk to the detectives without beginning to hyperventilate and cry. Every time they would ask about what he experienced, he could only answer with quiet, choked pleas for his mother. 

He knew it was useless. Knew _he_ was useless.

The only thing keeping him grounded at that moment was Dick. 

Tim’s hand tightened it’s grip on the older boy’s own palm. He received a comforting squeeze in response. Tim dared glanced at the other with stinging eyes, tears threatening to spill over and run down tear-streaked cheeks. 

He wanted his mom. He wouldn’t see her again. 

He wanted his dad. He didn’t know when he’d wake up.

He wanted Stephanie. She probably hadn’t even been told he was here. 

He wanted them, but he wanted Dick, too. They’d been neighbors for a long time, and Tim grew up being looked after by him.

Dick sat next to him, the visitor’s chair pulled as close as possible to the bed. His blue eyes, which had been staring calmly out of the window, shifted to Tim. When he looked at him, the features in his face shifted, the minuscule stress lines and the small frown disappearing as he smiled easily at the young teen. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

A pause. It was a question they both knew the answer to. Tim shook his head, biting his lip in an attempt to stop the pathetic sounds that tried to escape him. In an instant, Dick was rubbing his back in small circles and softly reassuring him, enveloping Tim’s whole being with warmth and doing his best to soothe the pain he knew firsthand. “Sorry, dumb question. Of course you’re not. And that’s okay.” Dick told him. Tim swallowed painfully, not sure whether he was allowed to openly cry or not. 

And it was like Dick knew.

“It’s okay, Timmy. I’m right here. Let it out.”

Tim had been told later that the nurses all agreed they’d never forget the sound of Tim’s devastated crying. The sound of 14 years worth of sadness and fear and doubt being let out in a single night. 

Dick had not forgotten either, Tim thought, shaking off the memories as he parked his car along the curb, carefully locking it as he slid out. He peered out at the place he had chosen to meet, eager to step foot into the little park he’d seen before. 

It had been a few days since the dinner at Kory and Roy’s place. Tim had spent the last 48 hours brainstorming shoot ideas, helping Steph set up ads, and thinking about how badly he wanted to capture the ocean of Jason’s eyes in a a photograph. 

He’d been so preoccupied that he almost didn’t realize what day was approaching. But he met up with Dick Grayson every single year on the day of the incident. Dick insisted he never be alone when the day came, and despite the circumstances, Tim enjoyed his company. 

This was how Tim found himself seated on a bench in the neighborhood park, cheeks rosy from the cold and hands buried in the pocket of his coat. His camera bag sat beside him, zipped up to protect it from the cold. He’d snapped photos of the bare limbs of twisted trees trees silhouetted against the sun until his fingers went numb. But he definitely didn’t want the low temperature to damage his camera. 

The dead leaves littering the ground behind him crunched with approaching footsteps. Tim stilled his fidgeting. He listened to the steps. Light, quick strides.

“Hello, Dick,” he greeted without turning around. The steps froze directly behind him before there was a friendly chuckle. Tim tilted his head back to smirk at Dick, who grinned at his smug face. 

“You sure you don’t want to come to Bludhaven with me? Work as a detective?” He joked as he moved around the bench to sit next to Tim. He still wore his uniform, having left early, a steaming plastic cup in each hand. Tim scooted a bit closer to his former neighbor, gratefully accepting one of the cups. 

“No, thanks. I like taking photos of living people. Not dismembered corpses under bridges,” Tim reminded him. He shuddered a bit at the thought. 

Tim knew he was perceptive. He noticed details others missed, always quietly observing, his curious mind silently putting pieces of the puzzle together until he could take a damn good guess as to what was going on. He knew he was smart and was pleased with his ability. But he didn’t want a life that revolved around that.

He liked pictures. He liked moments being captured in time, never forgotten. He liked the certainty in photos. He _loved_ the exhilaration that he felt when he took a creative risk that payed off. It was the greatest feeling in the world. 

Dick’s dark brows furrowed. He wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think we’ve had a bridge corpse in months,” he mused. Tim sipped his drink, smiling a little when he tasted hot chocolate instead of coffee. 

“Do you want like, a sign? _So many days since our last bridge corpse._ You can hang it in your office. Do you have an office?” Tim frowned. Dick nudged him lightly with his elbow, shooting him a knowing look. 

Tim slumped. Damn Richard Grayson and his cursed ability to see through his bullshit stalling.

Dick’s hand gently rested on Tim’s leg, a comforting touch. It made the younger man uneasy. He lifted his free hand to his lips, nibbling nervously on his thumbnail. 

“How are you?” 

Tim’s stomach twisted itself in a knot. He sighed heavily. “I’m okay. I really am. I miss my mother sometimes. But I guess that’s normal.” He shrugged and took another sip of his drink, feeling cold despite the warmth of it. 

Dick hummed in acknowledgment. “It totally is. Is living alone still working for you?” He asked. Tim chewed his lip. 

“It’s...still nice. I’m used to being alone, so it wasn’t exactly a shock. But at least now I’m living on my terms.” The little smirk returned to Tim’s lips. “Steph comes over all the time. She says I’m a slob.”

Dick snorted out a laugh. “I believe it,” he grinned. “...how is Jack taking it these days?” He asked cautiously. Tim screwed up his face as if his drink suddenly tasted bitter. He huffed, his breath visibly billowing out in front of him.

Tim couldn’t help but resent his father sometimes. Jack had always been busy, and he didn’t always care the way other fathers did. He did things his own way, trying to protect Tim by isolating him and denying him his hobbies. But Tim still worked hard to please him, still tried to show interest in his business, and when he had been in the coma after the incident, Tim was his most frequent visitor. 

And after all of that, his father still tried to keep him from his dream. 

Tim glared at the ground. “Still thinks I’m some sort of traitor to the family. I’m gonna show him, though. Interviews for my next model are in a few days. I’m ready to see if Kory can help.” 

He felt hopeful. 

“And yes, I’m still taking care of...all the stuff. I take my meds and I’m down to seeing my counselor once every few months,” Tim quickly added when Dick opened his mouth. 

Dick nodded in approval. “That’s good. I still wish you’d gotten a service dog to help you out. They train some specifically for PTSD, and it could still help, even now,” he suggested. Tim shook his head firmly. 

“I’m too busy to take care of a dog, Dick. Plus, I already have a Steph. And you,” he added.

Dick suddenly threw his arm around Tim’s shoulders, ignoring his surprised squawk as he beamed down at him. “I’m really glad you’re making a life for yourself.” He paused, smiling more gently now. “I remember after Bruce took me in, all the neighbors came to greet us. Your family came. You were so _small_ and _shy_ , and you always looked at me like you were in awe or something.” He shook his head fondly.

Tim remembered, too. He remembered staring in wide-eyed amazement at Dick every time he saw him, remembering how _cool_ it had been when he’d performed the quadruple flip, just for him! Tim relaxed in Dick’s hold. 

“You were my hero,” he confessed quietly, glancing up at his friend as a smile tugged at his lips. As Dick’s eyes brightened like he had been given the stars, Tim realized his mistake. He was not able to escape, and was promptly crushed in a hug that was much too sweaty and long for Tim’s liking.  
-  
Dick spent the afternoon with Tim. 

Tim honestly enjoyed it more than he had anticipated. They sat together for hours talking about life. Tim even took out his camera long enough to snap some photos of Dick, who was a natural drama queen. At one point, Dick attempted to throw a few leaves in the air for the picture. He promptly got dirt in his eye. 

The photos were cute, though. 

“Thanks for spending time with me. You sure you want to stay a while longer? It’s cold out,” Dick fretted. Tim rolled his eyes and shoved the older man away. 

“Go home, Dick. I’ll be fine. I just like the scenery here, I’ll head home in a few,” Tim reassured the other once again. 

Dick stretched his arms. “Fine,” he caved. “I’m out. Keep in touch, Tim. I’ve always got time for childhood friends.” With that, Dick turned and left, leaving Tim to his thoughts.

He sighed as he leaned back on the bench, glancing up at the cloudy sky. The cold stung his face, more noticeable now that he was alone and unoccupied. Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Held it. Released slowly. 

The park really was nice. 

So it was kind of inevitable that his peace be interrupted. 

Tim winced at the sudden roar of an engine as something quickly approached. It sounded like a motorcycle. Tim turned his head to peer around the block, narrowing his icy eyes at the approaching figure.

....what kind of dumbass wears a thin t-shirt and rides a motorcycle in the cold months of Gotham? 

Tim squinted harder and looked closer. 

Oh.

_Oh._

_Kory’s_ dumbass did, apparently. 

Tim watched with an increasingly confused face as Jason pulled his bike over right next to Tim’s car and slid off. Tim could have laughed at the _absurdity_ of the situation. 

He also noted that the bike Jason rode was a completely different one than the damaged one he’d glimpsed when leaving the apartment building. He guessed Jason owned two? 

...maybe? 

Or maybe the damaged one belonged to somebody else. It still seemed like too much of a coincidence, though, considering how tense Roy had gotten when Tim had asked about Jason’s bike. Maybe Jason was riding Roy’s bike. 

Interesting. 

Jason went straight to the duck pond, of all places. Tim leaned forward to stare curiously as Jason settled down on one of the large rocks and stared at the water, obviously lost in thought.

Tim could leave. If he left, literally nothing awkward or strange could occur.

....but if he left, how the hell would he ever stop the nagging questions in his head?

Naturally, Tim stood, slung his camera bag over his shoulder, and went to poke the bear.

“Hi,” Tim greeted as he approached Jason. 

Jason twisted around to stare incredulously at Tim. The bruising on his temple had faded. The intense (blue? green?) gaze that Tim had just thought about earlier was now focused on him. 

Still, he hadn’t expected to see Jason for a while. Now they were alone. 

“What are you doing back here? Isn’t this part of the city a little rough for you, Timmy?” Jason asked in confusion. He crossed his arms, and Tim’s eyes tracked the movement, not sure whether he was staring at the lack of a proper coat or just at Jason’s arms. They were nice. And, he realized as he studied them, really scarred. 

Tim shrugged as he did his best to act like he hadn’t just appreciated and analyzed Jason’s arms. He brushed off another one of the large rocks, right next to Jason’s, and sat down. “Tim. And I came to meet a friend. Took some pictures while I’m here. I can handle myself,” he reassured. Jason didn’t look convinced, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, my friend was a cop. So nobody would have messed with us.”

Jason shot him a look like he was crazy. “Are you _kidding_?” He snapped. Tim blinked in surprise. “Christ, next time paint a giant fuckin’ target on you. It’s easier. People down here hate cops, and for good reason.” Jason’s voice was low, a dark growl that unsettled Tim much more than he’d ever thought Jason could. He shoved his hands back into his coat pockets to hide the shaking.

Tim didn’t like when people sounded that angry. It only ever lead to bad things. Painful things. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and forced himself to reply.

“Oh. I didn’t think about that.”

Yeah, Tim was clever. He picked up on things others didn’t, sure. But as a consequence, sometimes he missed things that were obvious to other people. It was... _embarrassing._

Jason narrowed his eyes at Tim. Then, he sighed. “Didn’t mean to scare you. Well, I guess I did, but I didn’t do it to be a dick. I want you to be careful, Tim,” he stressed. 

Tim nodded slowly, and Jason relaxed. The two turned and gazed into the water of the pond silently. 

Tim heard a little puff of amusement from the man next to him as a mother duck swam by, followed by four of her ducklings. The situation felt absurd once more. 

“...you’re super intimidating. But you came to the park specifically to watch ducklings,” Tim pointed out. His nose scrunched in confusion. He supposed it wasn’t that ridiculous, but it was...funny. 

Jason pierced Tim with another sharp look. “Am I not allowed to have my hobbies?” He asked defensively. To his credit, Tim really did his best to hold back the laugh. He bit his lip, but couldn’t help his grin. 

“What?” Jason demanded. Tim shook his head, still smiling. 

“Nothing. It’s a cute hobby. Ducks,” Tim replied. Jason rolled his eyes. 

“I come here to calm down. Have been since I was a kid. People I work with have been acting out. I hate my job. Shit’s stressful,” he muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. Tim resisted the urge to fix it.

“What kind of job do you work?”

Jason waved a hand dismissively. “One that pays,” he answered vaguely. Tim leaned forward, dissatisfied with his answer. 

“Something tells me it isn’t an office job?” He guessed. Jason smirked at him, raising a brow. 

“Awful presumptuous of you. I’ll have you know I’m very well-read. What makes you think I don’t write columns for gossip magazines or some shit?” He snorted. 

Tim hesitated. He leaned closer and moved to take Jason’s hand, shocking himself with his own boldness. He was pretty forward, but not usually touchy. It had to be because Jason was so intriguing. Tim paused, his hand hovering above Jason’s, his heart racing and face burning, and glanced up at Jason for permission. 

The other looked interested, if not confused. He gave a curt nod. Tim steeled himself and carefully took his hand in both of his own, turning it palm up. 

He brushed his fingers against Jason’s and let out a breath. Just like he’d figured. 

“Your hands are calloused. They’re really tough. Too rough for an office worker. I would say musician, but the callouses aren’t just on your fingers. Plus, you’ve got...a lot of scars. If I had to guess, I’d say manual labor?” Tim ventured. 

Jason blinked.

Then, he scoffed.

“Why the fuck are you like this?” He snickered, and Tim knitted his brows together, not sure how to take that. Jason pulled his hand away to shove at Tim’s shoulder, but he smiled as he did it.

“It’s a compliment. It’s good to be perceptive, but maybe don’t show it to strangers here.”

“You’re not a stranger,” Tim pointed out. 

“Touché,” Jason shot back. He stood and stretched his arms above his head, once again bringing the thin t-shirt to Tim’s attention. He had to be freezing.

“Was I right? About your work?” Tim asked. Jason considered him. 

“Sorta. It’s...physical. All you gotta know is I’ll be glad when Kory starts modeling in your shit. Then I can quit and do something better with my life.” He shrugged, and abruptly turned to head back to his motorcycle. Tim jumped up and followed, jogging to catch up. 

“Are you going to go back to school or something?” Tim asked, trying to match the other’s long strides. 

Jason glanced down at him and sighed wistfully. “That would be real nice. But won’t be able to afford that for a while. I’ll probably just find a better place to work.” He explained. Tim nodded along, pleased that Jason was indulging his nosiness for the most part. 

“Professional duck watching,” Tim suggested cheekily. Jason stuck out his foot in response and grinned when Tim stumbled over it, arms automatically going to secure his camera bag. 

Tim liked talking to Jason way more than he’d imagined. He was intense at times, rough around the edges. But he gave Tim the time of day despite their very different lives. He was nice. 

The wind picked up again as the two reached their vehicles. Tim shivered and hunched his shoulders, glancing at Jason again. He _had_ to be cold. But he stood casually by his motorcycle, looking as unphased as ever. 

Tim fidgeted. “Aren’t you, uh, cold?” He asked.

Jason nodded. “Yeah. It’s winter in Gotham, everyone’s cold. I’m used to it, though,” he hummed. 

Tim felt a twinge of anxiety. “Where’s your jacket?” He asked, and half-listened as Jason explained how it had gotten ripped and Kory was still sewing it. 

Nervously, Tim put his hand on the back door of his car. “I have a hoodie if you need one. It might not fit, but it’s kind of big on me, so it won’t be awful,” he offered quietly, trying his hardest to ignore the voices in his head screaming that he’d made things awkward by offering. 

This was the polite thing to do. He just wanted to help his newfound maybe-friend out. 

Jason stilled. He frowned. “You don’t have to.”

“I’d like to,” Tim said honestly. Jason looked at the ground, thinking it over. “You don’t have to, but I know you have to be freezing riding that thing in this weather. You can just give it back the next time I see you.” Tim said all of this quickly, worried things would be weird now. 

After another moment, Jason nodded. Tim opened the back door and pulled out the old red hoodie Steph had gotten him forever ago. It was baggy on him, so he mostly wore it around the house and kept it in the car during the winter. He handed it to Jason, who slipped it on.

It wasn’t bad. Not perfect, it was on the small side, but it worked. And was it just Tim’s imagination, or were Jason’s cheeks tinted red? 

Oh, well. If they were, that could easily be chalked up to the cold. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Jason didn’t make eye contact as he said it, but it sounded genuine. Tim felt warm all over, running a hand nervously through his hair. 

“Be my model and you can keep it,” he joked. 

“Nope,” Jason instantly replied, and Tim honest-to-god _giggled_ before he could catch himself. He cringed and turned away, feeling embarrassed. Jason didn’t say anything. Tim heard him huff an exhale that might have been a laugh. 

Jason mounted his bike, and Tim heard the engine start. “Seeya, Timmy. Also, don’t park your car here. If I was younger I would’ve jacked the tires already,” Tim heard him call, and he sped off the second Tim turned to gape at him. 

Tim watched him drive away, a thousand different emotions swirling inside him. He felt light, nervous, happy, and painfully intrigued all at the same time. 

Jason was a puzzle. He would talk to him, but only share so much. He was guarded, yet welcoming to him. He snapped at him out of concern, then made him laugh minutes later when he confessed to watching ducklings to relax. 

As Tim drove home, he thought about how much he wanted to solve the puzzle. If he did that, he’d truly know Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and for all the comments! I love building mysteries and suspense, and it’s great to see you guys try work out what is going on. We got to know Jason a better in this chapter, and I plan to have much more of him soon. Dick made an appearance, bless his kind soul. We had a flashback to Tim’s past! 
> 
> Regarding the incident, I mixed canon with my own ideas and switched some timelines to create the incident. We know his mother died, we know his father fell into a coma, and if you remember the first chapter, something else is implied. Any guesses?
> 
> Thank you all again for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finally tells Steph about his encounter with Jason. She reacts positively, negatively, and sarcastically, all in that order. Tim texts Jason at one in the morning and accidental flirting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the unpredictable updates, I’m a busy high school student with responsibilities and college classes. But I’m so glad I had time to write finally. Thank you guys for continuing to read my garbo! Get ready for pining, bitches

Jason grunted tiredly as he unlocked the door to the apartment. 

Tonight had been hard. The boss was pissier than usual, shouting obscenities and slurs and doing his best to make his workers’ lives hell. He could do that, though. It wasn’t like Jason or anyone else could leave. That’s why the boss got away with beating them like fucking dogs.

At the thought, Jason’s shoulder went from a dull ache to an insistent, stabbing pain. He groaned at the sting and 

 

—

 

“Jesus Christ Steph, I didn’t propose!” Tim complained from his spot on his couch, watching Stephanie pace in front of him. The blonde whipped around to grin at him, her eyes sparking madly. 

“You gave him your hoodie! Total boyfriend move!” She insisted, and Tim tried to sink deeper into the cushions. He covered his face in embarrassment, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. 

Interviews were tomorrow. He was probably seeing Jason again tomorrow, if he was the one bringing Kory. And as much as he’d seen Steph the past few days, he hadn’t worked up the guts to tell her about his encounter with Jason until just now. Mostly because he knew she would do...well, _this._

Tim grabbed a pillow and proceeded to smother himself with it. Stephanie snatched it away. “Hey, no! Tell me more!” She demanded, shoving him over to sit beside him as she tossed his pillow across his apartment. Tim gazed longingly after it. 

“There isn’t more. We just...talked. I liked it. He’s like this weird mix between surprisingly normal for such an interesting looking guy, and also the most vague person you’ll ever meet. He‘s got something to hide, I can tell. But he also likes ducklings, so he can’t be like, a serial killer,” Tim rambled, and as much as he knew he shouldn’t egg Stephanie on, he grinned. “I really want to know him.”

Steph squealed, smacking his arm in excitement. “Go somewhere with him! Invite him over! Then, you put the moves on him,” she told him, reaching out to squish his face in her hands very seriously. “Tim. Date him. Marry him. Ask him to be your model.” 

Tim struggled out of her grip. “I like that asking him to be my model comes after marriage,” he joked weakly. 

It made him feel awkward to hear Steph talk like that. He didn’t have a crush on Jason, he was pretty sure. He just thought Jason was interesting. And beautiful. And he wanted to spend time with him. That was...normal. 

Granted, it had been forever since Tim had wanted anything romantic. He and Steph dated very briefly, and though they both loved each other, Tim wasn’t sure that the love he had for her was a girlfriend kind of love. They’d broken up after Tim moved away from his dad, but thank god she’d stayed his friend.

“You have asked him to be your model, right?” Steph asked. Tim sighed and nodded. 

“In passing. He’s made it pretty clear that he wouldn’t want to do it, though, so I haven’t asked in complete seriousness.”

It would be amazing if Jason were to become his model. Him and Kory would be stunning together. Tim wanted to capture his image so badly, to share his charm with the world. Part of him, however, kind of wanted to keep it to himself. 

Besides, if Jason had any interest in being his model, he’d have expressed it by now. He’d have responded to Tim’s not quite jokes about the subject.

Tim fell back into the cushions and threw an arm over his face. “Jason is just so....Jason. Hell, Steph, I don’t even know his last name and I feel so drawn to him.” He shrunk down further into his shame slump. Stephanie plopped herself on top of him, and he grunted as she poked at his face. 

“Good lord, you’re like a damsel. Jason is your knight in muscle daddy armor.”

Tim’s face twisted into an awful grimace as he cringed away from her, feeling the most genuine disgust he had ever felt. “I’m literally begging you to never say that phrase again. Oh my god. Ew.”

Steph shrugged. She sat up. “So you _don’t_ like him?”

“No. Not like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“...yes.”

“Sigh, alright,” she relented, sliding completely off of him. Tim narrowed his blue eyes in suspicion. When Stephanie gave up, something was off. 

“Did you just say the word sigh out loud?” He puzzled. Steph snatched the remote from the coffee table and began flipping through channels with a terrible attempt at a poker face. 

Tim waited for her to speak. She didn’t. He shrugged to himself, fidgeting with the zipper of his gray hoodie. She’d break eventually.

After about 3 minutes and 21 seconds, not that Tim was counting, he ended being the one to break.

“What’s up with you?” He complained, huffing in irritation as his hair refused to stay tucked behind his ear. He actually did need to cut it soon, instead of just thinking about how he needed to cut it soon and never making an appointment.

Stephanie smiled ominously. “Nothing. It’s just...it’s a shame you don’t like him,” she murmured in a falsely nonchalant tone. Tim tried not to rise to the bait, he really did. But he wasn’t exactly the best conversationalist, and if Steph didn’t start conversations, they’d never speak. 

He gave in. “And why is that?”

A wicked grin appeared on his best friend’s face. “Because I have his phone number.”

Tim almost choked on his own spit with how fast his head whipped up. Steph openly cackled at his reaction, but he couldn’t even manage to feel embarrassed. 

“You have his number?!” He gawked. “Is it weird if I text him?”

“Who said I’m giving it to you?” Steph crossed her arms. 

Tim felt a bit sheepish at her quick comeback, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Right. Sorry,” he forced out, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to coax it out of her. Jason was a private person. He probably wouldn’t appreciate Steph handing out his number. Tim said so out loud, hunching in on himself slightly.

Steph rolled her eyes. “I was just teasing you, babe. You know I’m going to share it with you regardless,” she pointed out cheerfully. “And you say that, but I know you’d find a way to get it. You have stalker tendencies.”

Tim scowled. “I don’t have stalker tendencies!” He said defensively, much like somebody who did indeed have stalker tendencies. Sure, he had a small history of following people he found interesting instead of talking to them. Maybe he checked his snap map very frequently to see where everyone is. And then there was that time Steph’s ex that isn’t him started talking shit and Tim was able to track him down and threaten him solely from him and his friend’s social media-

Okay, maybe he had a _couple_ tendencies.

Tim stuck his tongue out at Steph, because he’s a mature adult and can do what he wants. 

Steph reached into his pocket and stole his phone. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she typed in Jason’s contact info. 

“You do know you can talk to me, right?”

Tim felt a bit of guilt biting at him when he heard the hesitant question. Of _course_ he knew that. She was the closest person in his life. 

He shifted nervously. “I know.”

“Okay. I just...okay.” Steph twisted a blonde curl around her finger. “Let’s say, theoretically, Jason asks you out. Quick, how do you feel?” 

Tim’s mouth fell open in surprise at the sudden question. His answer fell from his lips before he could think it through.

“Surprised. Worried. Happy.”

Steph’s brows drew close together. “So you do like him.”

He honestly wasn’t sure.

Tim’s stomach had fluttered at the thought of Jason being interested in him. But was that only because the idea of getting attention from anyone romantically was appealing? Or, if another person asked him out, would it not have the same effect? Was it just Jason? Or was Tim just lonely?

Dating seemed more trouble than it was worth. And Tim, who was famous for his overthinking, wasn’t sure he could handle a relationship if he tried. 

Tim bit the inside of his cheek. The pain helped him ground himself. He cleared his throat.

“Maybe. I _really_ don’t know.”

Steph sighed. Tim glanced over to look at her. His eyes stretched wide when he saw how...sad she looked. Fierce, unbreakable Stephanie Brown looked like she hadn’t looked in years. She looked anxious, upset, and really insecure. Tim ached to comfort her. He wanted to take whatever pain she was feeling away from her. 

Steph growled in frustration. “I know. I’m not mad at you, it’s just....ugh. Okay, theoretically, if he asked you out, and you did like him, and you said yes...” her hands shook a little. Tim slipped his phone out of her grip and replaced it with his own hand. Steph squeezed it tightly.

“...you’d still have time for me, right?”

Oh.

Tim couldn’t help the little laugh that bubbled from his throat. Steph glared daggers at him. “I’m serious, Timothy.”

Tim snorted. He slapped his free hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles, and god he probably looked crazy. Steph was gonna kill him, and his hysterical wheezing would be the last sound he made. The thought forced more laughter.

Steph sat up. She looked royally pissed. “Oh my god. I’m vulnerable with you once. I hate you. I hope you forget to pay your electricity bill.”

Tim shook his head frantically as he managed to stop laughing and catch his breath. “-god, Stephanie, I’m so sorry. I’m not laughing- _heh_ -I’m not laughing at you!” He managed. 

Steph released the death grip she’d had on his hand. “What’s so funny?”

Tim smiled. His cheeks actually hurt from smiling. “Sorry. I was just caught off guard. The idea of life without you is so absurd that it’s hilarious. I couldn’t ignore you if I wanted to, and believe me, I don’t.”

Steph rolled her eyes, but her posture slowly relaxed. The sharp glint I’m her eyes faded, leaving a much softer gaze behind. 

“Good. Because you’d die without me. Like, an actual, legitimate death. With a funeral and everything, which I would not attend,” she muttered. 

Tim shrugged because yeah, that was fair. He would deserve it if he did something like ditch her for a guy. Steph shoved his phone back into his hand, and he looked down to see a contact set up for Jason Todd. 

Tim slid his phone into the front pocket of his jeans. Steph clicked her tongue. “All that and you’re not gonna text him? Don’t be a boner, Tim.”

Tim’s cheeks reddened at her words. He scrunched his nose in distaste. “Don’t call me a boner. And I’ll text him later. Friends before random interest in a guy I haven’t known for long,” he corrected. 

Steph wiggled her eyebrows at him. “You say that, but it’ll change when you get that d-“

_“Stephanie Brown.”_

———————————————

It was 1:27 A.M.

Steph had left hours ago, leaving Tim alone in his apartment to have his crisis in peace.

He wanted to text Jason. Plain and simple. 

How the hell was he supposed to start?

Tim was currently sprawled across his bed and surrounded by blankets. His glasses slid down his nose in the lazy position, and he absentmindedly pushed them up with a finger, wishing he could just sleep with his contacts in. That would make his nightly stressing a lot more simple.

Tim slowly typed out a message.

_**Me:** Hey, it’s Tim. Just wanted to say hello_

No. Too casual.

_**Me:** Hello, this is Tim. I’m looking forward to tomorrow!_

God, no. Too excited.

_**Me:** Sup, it’s Tim. Ready for tomorrow?_

That one actually made him gag. 

Tim chewed his lip as he thought. He tried one more time.

_**Me:** Hey, it’s Tim. I was wondering if you were coming to the interviews tomorrow with Kory?_

That seemed normal enough, right? He couldn’t sit here and worry about it all night. Hesitating was only making him feel more awkward. Tim steeled himself and pressed send.

Exactly 2 minutes and 4 seconds later, and okay, yeah, he was counting, his phone lit up with a ding. Tim snatched it up immediately and opened up the reply.

_**Jason:** yeah. Why, want my pic?_

Tim smiled, hunching over his phone as he quickly typed an answer.

_**Me:** Yes._

_**Jason:** wasn’t offering_

_**Me:** you should. Might as well put in an application too, if you’re coming tomorrow anyway._

_**Jason:** god no_

_**Me:** coward._

_**Jason:** Jesus Christ, you’re feral _

Tim actually snorted out loud at that, covering his mouth with his hand. 

_**Me:** I’m simply an entrepreneur._

_**Jason:** you’re crazy and its a good thing you’re cute_

Tim fumbled with his phone. He read the text over five times as he tried to process it. Jason thought he was cute? Was he...flirting? Wait wait wait, holy shit, have they been flirting?

Tim is jolted out of his panicked headspace by the sound of multiple texts coming through rapidly, one after the other. 

_**Jason:** fuck, sorry. Didn’t think that through_

_**Jason:** didn’t mean anything by that. Fuck _

_**Jason:** you good ?_

_**Me:** yeah!! yeah, don’t worry about it. I didn’t assume anything, I just got distracted _

_**Jason:** alright_

_**Jason:** Go to sleep weirdo, it’s late. _

_**Me:** don’t want to _

_**Jason:** too bad. I’m going to sleep and so should you._

_**Me:** fine, fine_

_**Me:** see you tomorrow_

Tim waited a bit to see if Jason would respond, but after 10 minutes, he figured Jason was already in bed. He probably needed to get some sleep too, as much as he wanted to stay up and think.

Tim set his phone down on his nightstand and flopped backwards onto his pillow. A long sigh fell from his lips.

....he thought Jason was kinda cute, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part is rushed but yknow what? So is life.   
> Thank you all so much for reading this mess! I promise Jason and Tim actually spend a whole chapter interacting next update lmao


End file.
